Shippou's Love And His Lover
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Shippou is put under a spell and falls in love against his will ... Im the process of editing... STILL A GOOD STORY
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha AT ALL and will never own the rights to the the characters that are in this story how ever I have used the characters but don't take owner ship except for this story of which you are about to read if you wish to edit and or add to my story please contact me … Warning there is swearing in this story.

Shippou's love and his lover ( Edited Version)

(I)What the hell do you think your doing Shippou?! (k)Inuyasha SIT!(I) Kagome the little twerp is talking in his sleep and I don't know about you but I'm sick of his shit.(S) IM SORRY BUT IM JUST A LITTLE FOX DEMON! …. The night outside was pitch black and it had been a warm night so there wasn't a fire , Songo and Miroku had gone off with each -other looking for a food source hours ago and Inuyasha and Kagome and of course Shippou rested because they had just been in a huge fight with Narku and it had taken a lot out of all of them.

(k)Inuyasha you don't have to yell at him he's right in front of you Kagome said ever so tired and sweetly..(I) Yeah well if you had ear's as I do than you would be very pissed at the whole situation!(k) Wow Inuyasha. (I)What?!(k) I didn't know you knew such big word's.(I) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM-STUPID! (k)No I just didn't know… Inuyasha SIT!(I) What the hell women why did you sit me?! (k)Inuyasha Look… Shippou now at this point was floating in the air high above the tree he had just moment's ago been sleeping in. There was a red kind of dust with what looked like little hearts.

(I) Shippou Get down from there yeah little runt ! Inuyasha said in a ruff gruff kind of voice that no one would want to fallow even if they knew what the heck they were doing.(s) I cant I'm being pulled against my will, Inuyasha Please help me!

Chapter One…

I know it is really short if you have any advice let me know if I don't get any positive comments than I wont continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Shippou's love and His Lover... I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this fanfic.( Edited Version)

Inuyasha help me!!!!!!!!!! ( Inuyasha jumps up and grabs Shippou and poof he's gone and this eerie pink mist came out) What the hell just happend? INUYASHA we have to save Shippou he could be in danger we have to find Songo and Miroku. fine ill run ahead you tell them what's going on, Oh Shippou why are you so weak for a damn demon.

Songo Miroku thank goodness , Shippou's is missing!... What do you mean missing Kagome?... Well he was floating in the air above that tree over there( Points at the huge tree about 10 feet away) ... And than what happend?... He poofed into nothing-ness that is after Inuyasha grabbed him... Hmmm ... What is it Miroku?... Well I think I have heard something of this before, When a young demon has found someone that loves him and he doesn't know wit , the lover will magically poof them to where they are because they wish to mate , and in that instant the young demons become adults... Well at least fox ,dog ,cat ,panther and piruka do... What's a piruka?... I'm not sure.. Well anyway we must be off Kelala come here we shall go now and find Inuyasha he can smell things .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Hello?...Hello hello Hello?... Be quiet, kid!... wh-oos there? It is me Huntratato... Who? ( Suddenly a fire starts in the off distance so there can be visibility.) I'm the one who has summand you , I met you years ago when I was about two I quickly fell in love with you and now I wish to mate with you...( Shippou was gazing and the quite pretty fox demon girl right in front of him and he had a pitter patter in his heart) You wish to mate with me! But I'm only a kid fox we cant yet!... The only way you will ever grow up is to mate and, I know because I can sense in your heart and soul your desire for me, We will make such a cute litter of fox babies. Well dunno...( And within a second of saying that Hunty of which I will call her now,, was undressed and laying on a floor matt of straw. Shippou's eyes were bugged out, Oh my your body... What about it ... Your so so gorgeous... Shippou I'm glad you like me now come and take me ... Shippou hopped over to Hunty and he began taking off his clothing and she smirked at the sight of him after he was done... He thought to himself wow I'm good looking to our kids will be even more good looking... Hey Hunty? How do we you know mate?... What do you mean , you don't know how to mate?... Not really ... Well here's how you mate first ...

This chapter is over but the next will come really soon please comment ...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this fanfic( EDITED VERSION)

Chapter three: wow that's how you mate?... Wont that hurt?... Shippou it wont hurt for you but I do think it will for me , I don't know why but my mother said it does for females but I'm ready and in love so please take me as your mate... You don't want to wait until I dunno your OLDER! or at least I'm older!... Shippou we are old enough you just are suppressed in your child's body but you will grow into a man after mating... really? Yes you will didn't your mother or father teach you that?... No my father was killed by the thunder brothers , and I don't remember my mom the closet thing I have to a mom is Kagome a human. WHAT A HUMEN ! She cant teach you anything... Yeah but I do also accept Inuyasha a half demon as a father figure some times when he's not being a baka... Shippou how could you stoop that low to a half demon father figure, when you yourself are full demon. Yes I know but he sorta saved me and now and again is saving me and Kagome from danger...

Just as Shippou finished his sentence a big loud crash came threw the sealing of the cave that they were staying at... Shippou You little runt are you okay?!... INUYASHA thank you for coming I was so scared... No problem kid now where's that other demon that had you under a spell... Hunty was in the corner and said " I am here you half demon mutt why do you wish to kill me or fight me"... AWWWW she's so cute Kagome said.. KAGOME SHES A DEMON AND WANTS TO KILL ME QUIT BEING SO STUPID!... Oh what's she gonna do to you kick you in the knees Inuyasha I don't like your tone Sit!...Just than Hunty said oh so you have twit of a girl think he's a match for me well we shall see about that... Hunty threw down a rock and Changed in to a huge version of a fox demon . I told you Shippou will be my mate...

Next Chapter Coming soon...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha I own this fanfic…( EDITED VERSION)

Chapter four

What the hell are you babbling about your still a pweny little fox demon and you will be easy to kill... Right Inuyasha... ( Inuyasha standing dumb founded in front of Kagome) Wow I don't think I have ever heard you swear Kagome... DONT DO IT AGAIN its weird... Hey guys if you haven't noticed Hunty is mad and is trying to get me to mate with her so please HELP!... SHIPPOU HOW DARE YOU ASK THOSE TWO MORANS FOR HELP!... Shut up ( motions for everyone to move accept Hunty) Windscar ... Wait where did she go?!... Ha you baka I'm faster than you think I am . How did she get to the sealing, Kagome said with a gasp.

I told you I'm a demon and a hard ass one tooboot... What's with all these bitched swearing its tooooooooo creepy!... Inuyasha SHUT UP! said Shippou just kill her so I don't have to worry about you being knocked out and than Kagome hafting to rescue me. Hey where's Songo and Miroku?... I have no idea ... HA HA I HAVE PUT THEM INA WEB OF DREAMS!... What the hell did you say?!... THEY ARE DREAMING DREAMS OF HORROR THAT WILL KILL THEM IN DUE TIME!------- This chapter is not finished yet it will be soon so please be happy .


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own inuyasha

Chapter Five: inuyasha quickly said "**web of dreams? what are you a damn spider now" ---** It shouldnt matter what i am just that i am going to kill you and your friends ---"**Now see if you would shut up and quit babbling i would consider letting you live but since you arent"---** Inuyasha grabbed his tetsiga (I sorry dont know how to spell it) "** Windscar!"----**And with that hunty was gone and into a little pile of bones

"**And she called her self a demon yeah right"..." Come on kagome lets go"...**_" Wait you meen shes dead already?"---__**"yeah what elss do you think she is?"--**_ and than shippou said after they had all gotten on Inuyashas back hey wait , how are you saposte to get Songo and miroku back?...

Next chapter Comming Soon...


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own inuyasha or any of the characters... I do own this fanfiction.

Chapter Six: Suddenly out of the corner of his eye inuyasha saw Hunty.

_" Thought you could kill me did you ?"_

...( Oh damnit why the hell is she still alive?!) Inuyasha thought

_" Just like a baka mutt always thinking they can beat a real demon,Tisk tisk when will half breeds ever learn..."_

Hunty jumped off the rock she was on and quickly grabbed shippou by the tale

" _I will take shippou and you... Half breed- can have your other friends but SHIPPOU IS MINE!"_

And with a poof of smoke shippou was gone and Inuyasha couldnt believe his eyes... Kagome , Sango and Miroku were on the floor of the cave Inuyasha was standing in.

_k( Hey where are we?)_

S( Inuyasha why are we on the floor?)

**You guys were put under a spell and that damn Hunty had taken you from me by useing a spell and now... Well now she has shippou and we must go and get him.**

_m( I agree we must he is much like family to us now)_

They had all made up there minds and so our story continues next on/in

SHIPPOU THE FOX TO BE FOUND!... I dont know if that will be a new story with new tales of adventure and choas or if it will be a continuation.


End file.
